Imaging devices are frequently used in many aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. The term “imaging,” as used herein, should be interpreted broadly to include any process for producing a copy of a document onto paper, a computer screen, an electronic image, or the like. Examples of imaging devices include printers, facsimile devices, copiers, scanners, display monitors, multi-function peripherals (MFPs), filing devices, web publishing devices, imagesetters, platesetters, and so forth. Documents which are sent to a printing device for printing are sometimes referred to as print jobs.
Imaging devices typically include a user interface through which a user may enter commands, view information, etc. A user interface on an imaging device may include buttons, a display, a touch screen, etc. Typically the user interface on an imaging device is on the front panel of the imaging device. Additionally, the user interface may be remotely accessible, such as from a web browser.
As imaging devices continue to be programmed with additional capabilities, the information that is accessible from the user interface at the imaging device grows. Many user interfaces of imaging devices today include menus that are navigated through the use of buttons and the display. Typically there are a number of such menus for different parts of the user interface.
When a user operates an imaging device, the operations panel controls may not be in a presentation format that is most convenient to the user or organization. Thus, there is a desire for an even more convenient method to access and operate controls from the front panel or remote interface of an imaging device. Benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for providing a user-configurable user interface on an imaging device